nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot cutscenes
Cutscene 1: (In Jail) Calamitous: Stupid Nicktoons, got me in prison, man, i hate.. Villain #1: Hey could you keep it down, were trying to get some rest. Calamitous: Hmmm, so if I bring the Syndicate back, but wait, will need more help this time. (In Flashback) Mawgu: Aaah, this ain't over yet, I'll be back. (As he gets sucked in the portal) Globulous: Now, I have become SpongeGlob. Spongebob: (Sneezes goo on the other Nicktoons) Danjhely the firefly dingo: Eww that's nasty. Calamitous: Hmm, I wonder if the Mawgu left some of the purple ooze and Spongebob left some goo. (As Calamitous dugged a hole and captured the Mawgu's ooze and the morphoid) Calamitous: Wait a minute, the Toybot Factory!! (As Calamitous got a toybot to come with him) Calamitous: Yes now my plan is working (Evil laugh) (As he mixed the toybot, Mawgu's ooze, and goo together) Vlad Master: Now we get to spend all our time in prison. Plankton: What a waste of time, somebody got to have a plan. (Explosion) Magophoidbot: I am the Magophoidbot, and I have come to take over the world. (As the syndicate agrees to help Calamitous and the Magophoidbot) Cutscene 2: Spongebob: Aaah, what a beautiful day, right Patrick Patrick: Hey Spongebob, what's that from the sky. Danjhely the firefly dingo: Hi guys SpongeBob: Look it's danjhely she is from Nick Jr. She is look alike Jenny. Patrick: Yeah and she wanted to help them and her pet purple skunk too. Danjhely: What is it oh no. (As the goo falls on Patrick, then comes off) Spongebob: Hey why is that goo mo........ (As the goo that fell on Patrick, turns into a purple, glowy, gooey, robotic of version of Patrick, then takes Patrick into a portal to the Toybot Factory) Jimmy Neutron: Spongebob, Danjhely come to the portal if you want to live, NOW. Feliciano Vargas:Come on Spongebob!Something has gone wrong in my town of Italy! The other Nicktoons are waiting! Spongebob:(Jumps into the portal along with Danjhely and her pet) Frankie: Sup, Spongebob, hey Danjhely I'm Frankie, one of newest members of the Nicktoons Unite. WE NEED YOUR HELP IN THE ALLIANCE HQ. Feliciano:I am also new too,Frankie! My brother Romano and the others are in trouble and we have to save them! (As the other Nicktoons screams for help in their world) Jimmy: All right, let's start in Bikini Bottom, but we need to hurry, Retroville is in danger. Feliciano:Don't forget about some new ones like N Sanity Island and others! Danjhely: Me too I can be a new member with my pet robot skunk. Cutscene 3: Oozoidbot Patrick: Stay back Nicktoons, if you want your pink friend back, you'll have to get pass me first. Plankton: And me (As the Nicktoons and other characters battles Oozoidbot Patrick and Plankton) (After Oozoidbot Patrick and Plankton was defeated) Patrick:Thanks for saving me, now, uhh, can I like join your team to help, Spongebob? Spongebob: Sure pal, that's what friends....Like. Danjhely: He's right and we need a...... Feliciano:Germany! Can you handle it? You are strong anyway! Ludwig:Ok Nicktoons,I'll take it from here. All: LUDWIG, WERE ALL GOING TOGETHER. Ludwig: All right (x2), Sorry. (As Ludwig, the Nicktoons, and other goes to Germany) Cutscene 4: (In N.Sanity Island, as everybody got Legofied) Tak: Woah, what just happen to all of us. Timmy: Hey, what happened to my hands, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, you're not floating. Cosmo: Don't worry, we can still fly (Cosmo jumps then falls), or maybe not. Wanda: Well, at least we still have our magic. (As the Lego people was running from Oozoidbot Emmet) Lego Batman: Guys, ya got to help us, some of of purple goo fell on Emmet then turned in into a giant goo lego robot of him. (Screams) Oozoidbot Emmet: Try to stop me, losers. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars battle Oozoidbot Emmet) Wander: This is NOT what I thought Emmet looked like! Spyro:You're telling me! Itako Vargas:We have to do something about it! Ludwig and Monika:Don't worry,we can do this! Wander:Ludwig and Monika sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Ludwig:Shut up, Wander,We know what to do! Wander:It doesn't look like you are! Anna: Can't everyone calm down? There is something seriously threatening here. Pooh Bear:Oh Bother,this isn't good. Spongebob:We need to come up with a new tactic. Danjhely: I rescue my moth duclikng friend Audryck. He is look alike Zim. All:RABBIT! You're smart enough! Rabbit: Why are you looking at me? Ok,here's the plan. We tie a rope against two buildings and we make sure Emmet trips over it. Got it? Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey, Oozoidbot Emmet, over here (then runs) Oozoidbot Emmet: Get the fat guy (He chases Fat Albert, then trips over the 2 buildings). NOOOOOO (As Oozoidbot Emmet falls to the ground, but he turns back to normal and the goo melts) Emmet: Woah, what just happen? Danjhely: Your alive Emmet. Jimmy: We just stop the Oozoid goo from taking over your mind, which the plan was Rabbit's idea. Emmet: Well, maybe I can help you defeated these goo thingy. To... Lord Business: No t so fast, you may have defeated my Oozoid goo on Emmet, but nobody's going anywhere, until you defeat ME. (As the Nicktoons and guset stars battles Lord Business) (After Lord Business was defeated) Emmet: It's back to jail for you, Business. Plankton: Hey buddy, the Nicktoons and them other characters defeated you too. Emmet: Now, that I'm apart of your team, can we.... Frankie: Okay, my world needs help. To the Alliance HQ. Danjhely: Ok let's get back to the HQ. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars went to the Alliance HQ, then got unlegofied and turned back to normal) Cutscene 5: (In Frankie's neighborhood, as it was taken over by the Oozoidbot Rabbids) Feliciano:Hey guys,can we go to the Hundred Acre Wood next? Danjhely: Uh guys I see a rabbid like a Oozoidbot. All: WE JUST GOT HERE. meaning yes we can do Hundred Acre Wood next after this Oozoidbot Rabbids: Now I will control the Alliance HQ, which will be mine FOREVER (then turns into a deep voice, then laughs) Frankie: Not if I have anything to say about it. Now ATTACK!!!!!! (As the Nicktoons and guest stars battle the Oozoidbot Rabbids) (After the Oozoidbot Rabbid was defeated, then he turned back into the Rabbids) Rabbids: (groaning) Bear: Thank you, for saving out HQ. Wicket: Yeah, that giant Oozoidbot Rabbid was trying to take over our world. Sean: Yeah, but you forgot ME, the boss level. (As the Nicktoons battles Sean) (After Sean was defeated) Jimmy: Now I'm gonna put a voice recorder to traslate what there saying into English. Rabbid #1: Bwah bah bah bah wah wah bah wah. Voice recorder: Maybe we can help you guys save the other worlds, since we heard what's going on. Feliciano: Now to the Hundred Acre Woods. Cutscene 6: (evil little laugh) Pooh: Oh my, what was that? Piglet and Cat: AAAHHHH (As they both hug each other for comfort) Oozoid Gilbert: SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!!! (Then traps everybody in his dark) All: (screams) Oozoidbot Gilbert: Now defeat me, ya scaredy cats. Danjhely: Ok let's get them back to normal. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars battles Oozoidbot Gilbert) (After he was defeated) Gilbert: Ohhh, my head hurts, what just happened? Pooh: You was mind controlled by the Oozoids ooze. Heffalumps and Woozles: Not so fast, ya haven't pass us yet. And to make ya slow and weak. (As the Heffalumps and Woozles turns the Nicktoons and guest stars (except for Pooh and the gang) into stuffed animals) Tak: Aw come on, anything but stuffed animals. Grrrrr.....that's it, the war is on. (As the Nicktoons battle the Heffalumps and Woozles) (After they was defeated) Jimmy: To Retroville. Cutscene 7: (As Oozoidbot Zim was zapping Retroville citizens into dust) Audryck the moth duckling: Help me my helper is oozing. Danjhely: Audryck come on we need to save your owner Audryck: Allright my friend. Oozoidbot Zim: DO NOT IGNORE ME. Ludwig:Woah,Zim is wrecking this place,and I call going to Outer Space next. GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As the Nicktoons battles Oozoidbot Zim) (After he was defeated) Audryck: Zim your back. Zim: Oh, hello Nicktoons, can I join your team. All: Sure. Danjhely: Yep we need 3 more characters to go. Beautiful Georgeous: Ah-ha, you have to get pass me first. (As the Nicktoons battles Beautiful Georgeous, then defeat her and send her jail with the other villains that we've defeated) Roger Rabbit: To ToonTown (As everybody went to ToonTown) Cutscene 8: (At Toontown where Oozoidbot Francis destroys Toontown) Ludwig:France!I would always think he would flirt like always,but I guess not! Itako Vargas:How are we gonna stop him? Wander:I dunno,We got to be careful,his flirt ability can be strong! Oozoidbot France:Everyone bow down to me! Zim:Wow, and I thought I was intimidating. (As the Nicktoons and other guest stars battle Oozoidbot Francis) (After Oozoidbot Francis was defeated) Francis: Man, what just happened? Roger: Um guys look. All: (gasps) Judge Doom (As he reveals himself as a toon) Remember me Nicktoons, when I turned Francis into a Oozoidbot, I talk, JUST LIKE THHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (As the Nicktoons battle Judge Doom) (After he was defeated) Judge Doom: (toon's voice) Hey, I'm in prison, but didn't melt. (high pitched scream) Ludwig: Next stop, to Outer Space. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars got into separate groups of rockets) Cutscene 9: Gloozulous Maximus: HA HA HA, I will take over space, and it will be MINE! (laughs) Spongebob: Not if we have anything to say about it. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars battle Gloozulous Maximus) SpongeGlob:Whew, I'm glad we got that out the way. Danjhely: Uhh guys like live in Lego elves I see Emily Jones. Oozoidbot Emily: No so fast, Nicktoons and guest stars. SpongeGlob: I'll take care of this, this time. (As SpongeGlob battles Oozoidbot Emily) (After she was defeated) Emily Jones: Ohhhhhhhhhhh......sorry. Audryck: Maybe she's a lego character. Emily: Hetalia character. Know your worlds. Peter Rabbit: You must be the anime about nations. Kids and idiots need to learn somehow. Scott Pilgrim: The rabbit is right, stop talking and hop to it. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars do the same thing in the other worlds, of battling and defeating the Oozoidbot and Syndicate member and got more characters on their team) Cutscene 9.5: (Only if you unlock Wallace Wells) Wallace: Gonna fight the Magophoidbot? Lemme join, pretty boy Scott. Cutscene 10: (In the Toybot Factory) Jimmy: Not so fast, Calamitous Calamitous: Oh yeah, Neutron, meet my new friend. Magophoidbot: Leave my boss alone, punks. (As Calamitous helps the Magophoidbot battles the Nicktoons) (As the Nicktoons battles the Magophoidbot and Calamitous) (After the Magophoidbot was defeated, he exploded and turned back into a toybot, the Mawgu's oozes, and a piece of morphoid) (As a time portal opens) Spongebob: Quick, TAKE COVER. Danjhely: Phew I'm glad that I'm safe. Audryck: Me too but how. (As the Nicktoons and guest stars hide inside Jimmy's huge rocket) Calamitous: No, you did this, neutron, I'll be back to get youuuuuuuuuu (screams) (As Calamitous gets sucked into the portal, and the rocket that the Nicktoons got trapped in gets dragged into the the portal with Calamitous) All: (screams) Cutscene 11: (In the center of time and space) Danny: Ohhhhh, were are we? Danjhely: Were in space I'm flying whee I can floating. Audryck: I can fly like a bird. Oozoidroid Amon: You are in the center of time and space. Danny: What the......why are we floating? Jimmy: And what happened to my rocket. Oozoidroid Tai Lung: Oh, it got destroyed in ya trip to here. Cat in the Hat: Hmmm, maybe I can blow some magic bubbles. (As Oozoidriod Amon and Oozoidroid Tai Lung destroys CITH's bubbles) Oozoidroid Amon and Tai Lung: We are the officers of time and space, you will obey our commands and there is no way out. All: Oh yeah....... Danjhely: Let's get this battle started Audryck: Yeah let's go. (As the Nicktoons battles Oozoidroid Amon and Tai Lung) (After they was defeated) Oozoidroids Amon and Tai Lung: (screams, then explode) (As the Nicktoons and guest stars was sent back to their world and everything was turned back to normal) Jimmy: Whew, what a battle, hmmm, now that everbody's safe, I wonder what happened to Calamitous? (As Calamitous fell into Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots) Calamitous: Man, what a nightmare I had I wonder..... NAOTT version of Calamitous: YOU, you caused all of this to happened. Calamitous: But I......... (screams) (As the Mawgu, the purple sand monster, NBOVI version of Spongebob, Danjhely, Patrick, Sandy, Danny Phantom, Sam, and Timmy Turner, NAOTT version of Spongebob, Patrick, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, Professor Calamitous, SPONGEBOT, DANJHELBOT, JIMMYBOT, TIMMYBOT, DANNYBOT, TAKBOT, NGOD version of Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton, Danny Phantom, Technus, Jimmy, Beautiful Georgeous, Zim, Dib, Tak, Traloc, Globulous Maximus, Morphoid Bubble Bass, Ghost Dog, Vlad, Juju Vendor, GIR, and Allmighty Tallest beats up regular Professor Calamitous real bad) The End Secret 100% Ending: (At the Goofy Goober,where everyone celebrates their victory) Danjhely: Yes we can sing and dance. Audryck: See I can do it. Emmet:What a day to celebrate! Wander:Like the programmers had anywhere else to put us. Spongebob:Hey Patrick,Dosen't this feel relaxing? Patrick:Yeah this does. Feliciano:Hey Romano,I got you ice cream,AHHHHHHHHHH (as Feliciano drops ice cream all over Romano) Romano:Why you little...(throws ice cream at Feliciano) Gilbert:FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!! (Everyone causes havok) Arthur:Hey Francis,I have ice cream,WITH SCONES! Francis:EEK,get away!!!!!!! Alfred:This is fun! Tak:Hey Ludwig,Take this!(throws ice cream at Ludwig) Ludwig:HEY!!!(Chases Tak) Spongebob:What could go wrong next? Emily:We should do this more,that is if the programmer makes Nicktoons:The Return of The Magophoidbot 2! Spongebob:We'll just have to wait,for now,let's have fun! The End